Rebel Without A Cause
by ElderJulietVictoireMarsh
Summary: Sorry about the lame title. Lucifer's rebellion in heaven and subsequent death. Well, fall. Contains an OC (oh no!), Celestial Hierarchy lore, much thievery from various (credited) sources. Not really how it happened in the show, but the character is based on SPN Luci. Read&review please. The result of an English assignment.


**A/N: So, once again I wrote this story for English class. I just can't help but write fanfiction for my short stories. So much simpler. This is based on the essay title: ****"Write a short story in which the central character is a rebellious teenager (male or female)."  
So, I thought, hmm, rebellion, fanfiction, LUCIFER! **

**I don't know which to enter this under: Supernatural, Good Omens or The Bible. Because all were influences. Lucifer is based on spn Luci, but the events are different to how it was described in the show. I did get inspiration from a Good Omens ff I read: Bright With His Splendour by Daegaer (on ao3), and some of the world is also based on the angels created by lizoftheinfinte in her splendid South Park fic: Consequences to the Grave. And obviously the bible was an influence, because that's where the lore came from. But, tbh, I only learnt the story from spn and GO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how much of this is mine. Practically none. All rights belong to their respective owners, although who knows who wrote the bible... Let's say it really did happen, so thank you Lucifer for the inspiration for this story. But more thanks are deserved by Eric Kripke, Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman, Daegaer and lizoftheinfinite. **

**So, yes, that's it, let's crack on, shall we?**

**~Victoire**

The streets were awash with blood. The sickly stench of rotten oranges pervaded the air. A figure by the wall could be seen retching at the sight of the silvery-blue viscous liquid coating every surface. The blood of his fallen comrades clung to his skin. Angels wept and lamented the deaths of this latest battle as they retreated back to their camps, carrying the corpses of their brothers and sisters away from the battlefield to mourn them properly.

The war in heaven raged on for its fifth consecutive day. The death toll was rising and the battles were getting worse. Angels wondered how many more must die before it would end.

Back at camp Lucifer lounged on his throne while the angels round him tending to their wounds after the most recent battle. The ophan, Malkiel, was seated at his right, sharpening his swords, occasionally sending the cherub, Lucifer, furtive glances, waiting for his General to speak. Before them sat the several dozen angels who had elected to rebel with Lucifer. They were partaking in various activities, such as dressing wounds, repairing armour, cleaning weapons etc. They had tried to keep each other's morale up, but they were becoming increasingly disheartened with each passing day. They could not see how they could win this war. They may have had the side of right, but they lacked numbers. They were fighting an army under the command of Michael, the archangel, the fiercest warrior of heaven. Lucifer, sensing his army's unease and low spirits, rose to his feet. All the angels turned towards him, expectantly, and Malkiel stared up at his Lord.

"You have all fought valiantly today," Lucifer announced to the eager ears of his army, "and I am very proud to have you all fighting with me. We lost several of our own in the battles, but I promise you, upon our victory of this war I will personally ensure they are all resurrected." This was met with rapturous applause that Lucifer allowed briefly before continuing. "We can win this war in just few days if we keep pressing on, because, remember, we have right on our side! Because remember why we're fighting this, we're fighting because we love God more than they ever could! Because we refused to bow down and love those pathetic fleshlings more than our Almighty Father." Lucifer spat. "We are fighting because we will never love those humans more than the Creator. And if he doesn't like it, we shall fight to show our devotion, to prove that nobody is more worthy of our love than Him. And if we must slay all those angels who oppose us, all those angels who allowed the humans of Earth become their primary love, so be it! We will fight, and we will win, because our love for God knows no bounds!" Lucifer raised his arms as his soldiers rose to their feet, cheering, whooping and applauding his passionate speech. "So rest yourselves tonight, my friends," Lucifer shouted over the noise, "and at dawn, we fly. We shall meet them in the City as the sun is rising for what shall hopefully be the final battle!" Lucifer concluded, a fire visible in his eyes.

Lucifer sat back down in his throne, pleased with himself. Malkiel leaned over to him. "Nice speech," he murmured.

"Thank you," Lucifer smirked back.

"But that wasn't entirely true, was it?" Malkiel whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

Malkiel paused, considering his words before asking "we're fighting because we love God? And that is all, Morning Star?" He eyed Lucifer sceptically

"Well, yes." Lucifer replied, affronted.

"Really, Morning Star. You may have them fooled but not me. I know you. This isn't about your undying love for God, is it? There's more. I mean, if it were, why would be fighting God's army?" Malkiel said, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Perhaps," Lucifer pouted, before grabbing Malkiel's arm and dragging him away from camp. "But I cannot say anything in front of the angels."

"Of course," Malkiel replied. "But now we're here," he said, indicating to the ground, "so tell me all!"

"Well. It's just, these humans. How could God love them over us, over me? They're twisted, flawed, cruel, disgusting abortions! Instead of demanding we love them he should have exterminated them like the cockroaches they are! Nobody loved God more than me, nobody could! He thinks those fleshlings will love him more? I am sorry, but that is impossible. For those wretched creatures? No! Yet He chose them. My Father chose them! So here I am, fighting against his _ineffable plan_. I did not begin this war; I merely told him I could not love humans more than him. And he threatened to cast me out! So I fought back, yes, I fought for my free will, and, well, look how quickly that escalated." Lucifer ranted.

Malkiel stared at his Lord, most admired colleague, and friends with shock, surprised to hear about Lucifer's deep-rooted father issues. He reached out and patter Lucifer's arm consolingly. "I understand," he said softly.

Lucifer smiled sadly at him. 'No he doesn't', he thought. 'He doesn't understand'.

"Morning Star," Malkiel said, "you must rest now if we are to attack at dawn. You need to refresh and recharge for the battle."

"Yes, quite right, thank you," Lucifer replied. "You too, Malkiel. I can't have my First Officer under-performing tomorrow. This battle shall be crucial to the outcome of this war."

The two smiled at each other before returning to camp, to rest, rejuvenate and prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Before the sun had risen, Lucifer's army were up, packed, and organising themselves to march on the City to face Michael's army at first light.

The battle commences as the cold, stone city was warmed and bathed in the early morning golden rays of the sun.

The battle was in full swing as the sun peaked, the air filled with clashes of weapons and shouts of soldiers. Wings were broken, angels were flung from heights, and the streets once again slippery with silvery-blue, orange scented angel blood.

Only at this time did Michael announce his presence.

"Lucifer!" Michael called. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Come and face on the battlefields, one on one, angel to angel."

"And why would I do that?" Lucifer yelled back, rising above his army. "'One on one'? How do I know it isn't just some trick and your soldiers won't just swarm and attack me?"

"No tricks. No soldiers. Just you and me, open battlefields, our armies cease fighting and whoever wins, wins the war. Quick, easy, nobody else needs to dies. Just you or me. You can't say that's not fair." Michael said, tempting Lucifer with this promising offer.

"Why would I risk my life and decide the fate of the war in this single scrap while we still have a fighting chance?" Lucifer asked. "No, I reject your proposition."

"Lucifer!" Michael yelled. "Look at your army. Look at them! You really think you can win? Your angels are on their last legs, their numbers are few, their will is gone. Be sensible brother! Stop this bloodshed and end the war quickly. You and me. One victor. One loser. And this will all be over."

Lucifer turned to Malkiel, who looked at him pleadingly. "Please." Malkiel whispered. "You're our only chance of victory." Lucifer nodded, before turning back towards Michael.

"All right!" He called. "I accept your challenge. One duel to decide the war. No others may help. Just you and me. Only one survivor."

Michael smirked triumphantly, and flew towards the clearing, the plateau at the centre of the City. Flanking him were two of the seven archangels, Gabriel and Raphael.

Lucifer, upon seeing Michael's smug face, dove at his brother angrily, tackling him to the ground. All the soldiers of heaven watched anxiously, their fates resting in the hands of these two Generals. Michael wrestled Lucifer off him and stabbed at him with his angel blade. Lucifer dodged the silver sword, pulling out his own blade. They both stepped back and began circling each other warily, looking for a tactical advantage, an opening in the other's defences. Lucifer charged at Michael, and before Michael's sword could connect with Lucifer's soft flesh, Lucifer transforms into a giant snake, coiling himself around Michael, constricting him, squeezing the life out of the older angel.

Lucifer's army begin to cheer, certain they've won, when Michael begins glowing, getting brighter and whiter, beams of light streaming out from between Lucifer's coils.

"No," Malkiel whispers, looking on horrified, helpless. "No, he can't do that!"

Then, Michael white light so blinding the spectators have to look away. When the light dulls Lucifer is lying on the alabaster pavement in his usual form, curled up, shaking. Michael flies down to him. Lucifer jumps up and attempts to attack Michael, but his reflexes are slowed, and Michael's sword catches him in the gut. Lucifer gasps and looks down to see the silver handle protruding from his abdomen, and silvery-blue blood leak from the site of entry. He looks up at Michael with pleading eyes.

"Brother, please," Lucifer chokes out.

"I am so sorry, Morning Star," Michael replies, clutching Lucifer closer to him, in a mockery of an embrace. "Why? Why did you have to do these things? So petty, so childish, so needless. God loves us all equally, he does not love you any less because of his new humans. But you have angered him, brother. So now you must be punished."

And with these words Michael grasps the hilt of his sword and drives it upwards. Lucifer gasps and shudders in his arms. "Little brother," Michael murmurs, pressing his lips to Lucifer's forehead. He tugs his sword from Lucifer's body and white light shines from the wound.

Lucifer's entire body glows white as his grace dies, and all is dull again, and Lucifer's body lies at the centre of the plateau, with black, scorched wing marks stretched six feet wither side of him.

And then the body disappears.

And Lucifer and his followers are falling

…falling

…to the dark, fiery pits below.

**All right. You're probably think that was pretty rubbish. And you'd be right. Fear not, there is no more! But I do have one request, could you pretty please review it. As I need all the help I can get and I don't want to fail English. Cheers :D**

**~Victoire**


End file.
